


Every Time She Falls

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just went on and on, catching her every time she went too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time She Falls

The thing about Rory was that he was always there - nothing could keep him away, not even her. And she did try - she tried so hard not to get attached to him, because she knew since she was a child that when you trusted someone too much, that when someone said they would come back soon, they would walk away.

She didn't want to need him, but she did it anyway. She didn't truly understand how it came - how her friend became the guy she fell in love with, it just happened, because he was always there. He heard her, he was there for her. She knew her dark moods and how broken she was deep down, and he didn't care - he just went on and on, catching her every time she went too far.

He held her close when she was left behind, the pain almost too big to face, and never once said a word about how she had treated him. He knew Amy, and he loved her for herself - and never truly believed she loved him back, the idiot, as if someone could not love the amazing man Rory had grown into. He believed she would always belong to the Doctor, the incredible alien that had molded their lives - and yet, it was him that she kissed dancing the macarena.

Amy loved Rory for many reasons, but what made him special was that he knew her, fully, every good bit and every bad bit as well. He made her feel beautiful, loved, safe. She always knew that Rory would come and save her, because that was the man she was marrying - a man she could count upon, even when the universe was ending, a man that hadn't left her side in two thousand years.

When the priest asked her if she wanted to live the rest of her life with him, she said yes and never once looked back.


End file.
